


Dark Moments

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Visits to Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221B Shorts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, when John Watson was still a young and mostly inexperienced soldier and doctor, he held the hand of a fellow soldier as she bled her life out. As it turns out, your life can end thousands of miles away, days before you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Sherlock' or any of the characters therein. I have only temporarily taken them out to play. Please don't sue. Thanks!
> 
> The stories found here will be a collection of '221B' shorts. Yes, it is marked 'COMPLETE', but it is anything but finished. So, keep an eye out for more and feel free to msg me and ideas you have. I'll be happy to accept anything you might wish to share!

Once upon a time, when John Watson was still a young and somewhat inexperienced soldier and doctor, he'd held the hand of a fellow soldier as she bled her life out. As it turns out, your life _can_ end thousands of miles away, days before you know it.

Major Alice Carstairs left her husband and two beautiful children to finish her final deployment before being discharged. Unfortunately, Fate had other ideas when the lorry overturned, rolling over her family vehicle as Morgan Carstairs drove their daughters to school one bright Tuesday morning.

She was notified four days later. Within 24 hours, she was dead.

In the following decade, John had held the hands of a number of comrades and colleagues, giving them strength when they had none. Oh, he'd had his own "dark moments", but never given into the temptation.

Three years later, John Watson knew how his injured fellow soldiers felt: Invalided, useless, worthless.

Forgotten.

Then he met Sherlock Holmes.

John gave thanks every day - through the nightmares and post-traumatic stress, through murders, smugglers, bombs, running, and insane experiments. He was thankful. Because Sherlock gave him back his life. And when the day came that the running stopped and the ridiculous lies and accusations sprang forth, when Sherlock decided to take John's new life away from him again... God.

**_Bastard_** **.**


End file.
